


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 7

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-30
Updated: 2002-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Surprises.





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 7

## Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 7

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 4. 

By: Nikita 

Series: 7/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please! 

Authors note: Yes, I know I love wordy titles... This is the sequel of my first Trust series. It continues almost _4_ years after we last saw our happy little family... 

^ Still means telepathic communication 

'' still means internal thoughts 

Alex and Mulder LIKE to dangle off of cliffs. Honest. 

Important Note: I goofed on the time, WHOOPS! I write late at night and my math gets really fuzzy sometimes. I forgot what Kat's b-day was and somehow made her a year older. She was born Dec. 22 2000, so she will be 4 on Dec. 22 2004, seems simple, but no one else emailed me to tell me so I guess we all were a little fuzzy on the dates... Anyway, I sincerely apologize for that. 

As it is 1:32 a.m. when I write 'this' I am hoping I DO indeed have it right NOW. : ) So, once again, she is turning 4. I will edit my first chapter on my site and I humbly apologize... 

And now for our feature presentation... 

**XXX**

Lambert Airport  
5:27 p.m. 

Mulder wearily gathered their bags together. Alex had Kat's hand in his own, she gripped it a little too tightly and he gritted his teeth, but said nothing. As they finally exited the plane Mari met them at the gate with outstretched arms. 

"Fox! Alex! Katerina, honey! I missed you all so much, mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" She hugged and kissed each one in turn and then grabbed Kat's hand as she stepped back so her husband could great them. 

"Alex. Fox. Do you have luggage?" Nikolai nodded at the two men, distant and cold without a trace of a smile. Nikolai's eyes sought out Alex's, and Alex could tell he was going to get a talking to as soon as they were alone. 

Mulder intervened, "Uh, yes. Not much, though. Shall we?" Mari left with Kat to get the car, she held the little girl's hand securely as she asked Kat how she had enjoyed the plane ride. Both fathers watched them go before following Nikolai to the luggage carousel. 

As their luggage appeared, Mulder reached to grab the bags. Nikolai took the heaviest of them and then led the way to where Mari would be waiting. As the older man strode ahead, Fox and Alex exchanged a look of mild dread. Nikolai was definitely in a mood. 

Mari drove them to Anya's house where the rest of the family was waiting with a big welcome dinner. When they pulled up to the house Charles, Anya's husband, greeted them and carried their luggage in. Mari and Kat went inside with him. Fox faltered, but Alex nodded for him to go ahead inside. Nikolai waited, leaning on his car. With one last look, Fox went inside the house to join the rest of the family. 

**XXX**

"Fox! You poor thing, you're limping... Come sit down. Eat! I made tons of food." Anya handed him a loaded plate and guided him to a comfy armchair in the living room. Various family members crowded around him and Kat as they commented on the need to 'fatten them up.' 

"Where's Alex?" Anya asked, frowning as she searched for her younger brother. 

"Outside, he and Nikolai..." Mulder trailed off frowning, he didn't want to make it sound like they were fighting or hiding something. 

"Oh. They'll be in in a minute." Anya glanced out the window and then bustled into the kitchen, seeming to know 'exactly' what was going on. 

Fox glanced outside as well, he could see Nikolai leaning in to talk to his lover, the older brother seemed very intent on something he was saying. Alex was standing stiffly, shoulders squared and his chin tilted up defiantly. 

Kat ran up and tugged his pantleg; they had brought Kisa in with the luggage and wanted to let her out to show her cousins. 

**XXX**

That night, they climbed into the bed in Anya's guest bedroom. They were utterly exhausted from the trip and family dinner. Kat slept in one of Anya's sons' empty rooms. Alex and Fox lay back on sky blue sheets, tucked in with a blue and white quilt. The windows showed some frost, but the room was warm. 

^So? Gonna fill me in? ^ Fox propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Alex. His lover looked a little pale. Before Alex could respond Fox interrupted, ^Wait. Did you take your pain pill? ^ 

^I don't need it. ^ 

^Bull. Are you forgetting I can read your mind? Not to mention I can 'feel' your pain unless I'm blocking. Do us both a favor and take the goddamn pill. ^ Mulder felt around in their bags until he found the bag of prescription bottles and creams. Handing a pain pill and antibiotic over to Alex with the glass of water, he waited until the younger man swallowed both before holding out the tube of cream for his hands. 

^I need to put some more on. So tell me what Nikolai wanted to say so badly. ^ Fox unwrapped the hands slowly and gently, careful not to jar or bump the skin he revealed. 

Alex kept his eyes on his hands as he answered. ^Nothing. The usual. I'm a man. I need to take better care of my family. I'm being irresponsible. He grilled me on the accident.^ 

Mulder shook his head and squeezed some cream onto Alex's hands and gently rubbed it in to the skin. Alex clenched his jaw. 

^Was that it? ^ 

^Pretty much. He's still pissed about something, though.^ Alex didn't want to talk about it. The pill started kicking in finally as Mulder was wrapping his hands up in fresh bandages. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feel of Mulder's warm finger tips on his wrist as his lover held his hand steady. The brush of Mulder's hair against his forehead as he leaned over his task. Alex breathed in deeply, savoring the musky unique scent that was growing stronger every day. He wondered if anyone else noticed it as much as he did. Mulder finished wrapping both hands and gently held them. Alex opened his eyes and glanced up. 

^Are you okay? ^ Mulder's eyes were a warm golden brown. ^Yeah, just tired. And glad to be alone with you...^ Alex leaned in and brushed his lips against the other man's. Fox answered by pressing his lips back harder, their mouths opened and deepened the kiss. 

Fox broke it, regretfully. ^We can't. We're in 'their' house. ^ 

Alex sighed, but nodded, they might not care too much when it was Scully and Skinner, but this was Alex's family, they were pretty conservative and he didn't want to upset them. 

^We'll find some privacy. SOON. ^ Alex placed a freshly wrapped hand on Fox's belly and saw his lover smile slightly in answer. 

^Soon. ^ 

**XXX**

St. Louis  
December 2 2004 

"Okay, then. We'll be back around dinnertime. There are leftovers in the fridge for your lunches or you can use the car to go out. Keys are on the hall table. Get some rest." Anya closed the door behind her, leading her nieces, sister, and sister-in-law to her minivan. 

They were taking Kat to get some much-needed clothes and shoes to replace what she'd left behind at their house. They had wanted Fox and Alex to come along so they could shop for them, too, but the two men begged off saying they needed rest. The women had looked skeptical, but insisted on getting their sizes and preferred colors. (Just in case they happened to find something for them on sale.) 

Both men peeked behind a curtain and watched the minivan leave. They turned and smiled excitedly, hopping up the stairs with speed that proved they were recovering nicely. Fox had informed Alex that his cycle was peaking that morning. Alex had been ready to ask Anya to baby-sit Kat while they went 'apartment hunting,' when she told them of her shopping plans. 

Alone in the house, they took advantage of the large shower stall in the master bedroom. Anya had told them they were welcome to use it since the guest bath wasn't as nice. Still, they felt a little guilty thrill at borrowing it. 

Fox washed both of them, running his hands slowly and seductively up and down Alex's body. Alex groaned as he abortively reached out to touch his lover. They had unwrapped his hands for the shower, but they were far too sore and tender to be used. That didn't stop Alex from pleasing his lover with his tongue, though. 

"Mmmmmm. Oh, god, Alexxx..." Mulder thudded his head on the tiled wall and squeezed his eyes shut as Alex licked and sucked his nipples. Mulder's cries increased as Alex licked a trail to his stomach. Underneath his tongue, Alex felt the skin ripple and begin the change. 

Mulder pulled him up. "Let's take this back to the bed." They dried off quickly and returned to the guest bedroom. Shutting the door, Mulder locked it just to be safe. 

He yanked down the covers and laid down, he wanted to spread his legs and have Alex kneel in between them, but knew his lover couldn't rest his weight on his hands. Instead, he lay on his side and gestured for Alex to join him. They kissed, rubbing their bodies gently together, Fox's hands running up and down Alex's back, side, then around to cup his buttocks. Alex nuzzled his neck, breathing in the exciting smell that was extremely strong now...and so exciting. He licked and sucked Fox's neck, his hands, brushed against Fox's chest, 'ever' so slightly...gently. Fox shivered and then groaned as Alex's hands brushed lower and the fingers splayed to cover the area that was growing hotter by the moment, the skin soft, but changing. 

The morphing increased until the opening began to form and Alex rubbed the area a little harder with his fingers, the slit became moist and opened slightly at the pressure. Fox clutched Alex's butt and urged him up. Alex then pushed his cock to the opening, feeling his lover's fingers clench and urge him on. 

Their quickened breathing sounded harsh in the otherwise quiet room. Fox grunted as he pushed his cock in further. Alex groaned loudly as the opening finally accepted his organ into it's tight, hot embrace. The opening led to a hot pulsing channel that seemed to fit Alex's cock perfectly. Alex opened his eyes and looked at slightly down at his lover. Fox's eyes were squeezed shut. 

^Fox, open your eyes...^ Fox's eyes fluttered open, large dilated pupils were ringed with moss green irises. ^Oh, god...Alex... ^ 

"God, you're so hot...so tight...uhmmmm, how does it feel, Lisa?" He was starting to thrust, gently, struggling to control his urge to start pistoning hard and fast. 

Fox let the link wide open and Alex could feel what Fox was feeling. Overwhelming surges of heat and fire, pulsing from his stomach to his entire body. He felt opened, completed, full of desire and passion. The feeling from the opening was completely beyond words. 

Alex let him feel his own sensations and Fox shuddered at the double stimulation. They began to rock faster, Alex slowly gave in to the urge to fuck him faster...harder... Fox's head flung back, "Yes! Harder! Oooohhh..." 

Alex thrust into him one last time, they came together, although Fox's cock had been hard the entire time, his orgasm came, not from there, but from the slit, it tightened hard on Alex's cock and a warm wave of fluid seeped from the opening. Fox's member slowly drooped, without climax. 

Mulder didn't care, the orgasm from his slit was far more powerful than he had ever experienced before. They lay, slumped on the bed, their arms wrapped around one another. Alex pulled out, finally and they watched, the slit remained unchanged for a moment, and then seemed to slowly shrink. But as they watched for several more moments. It didn't disappear as it had each time before. 

They waited about an hour, Mulder then looked up and into Alex's wide eyes. Fox glared silently, and Alex grimaced slightly. 

"Uh, oops..." 

**XXX**

The opening didn't go away, although it was slightly smaller than during the climax of the cycle and the two folds of skin met perfectly, leaving only a small line visible on Fox's stomach about an inch above his belly button. 

"Well, just wear a shirt around company and-" Alex let the idea die on his lips as he got a fierce glare from his lover. In fact, he'd gotten nothing but glares since they'd made love. Hadn't it been the best sex in their life? 

^Yes, it was. But the fact remains that we've done 'something' and now it WON'T GO AWAY! ^ 

Alex sighed, he 'did' feel bad for Mulder, but it didn't seem all 'that' bad. 'Maybe we could have sex that way more often now?' 

Fox wasn't letting a single thought go by, ^Oh? Well this might be wonderful news for YOU, buddy. But I'M the one that has to have this...'thing' stay here. ^ Mulder turned away from him abruptly and stared out a window. 

Alex damned his lack of control on his own dirty mind and wished he knew what to say to soothe his lover. Fox was always distraught to be reminded of how 'un' human he was sometimes. He almost wished that 'he' were the one with the slit so Mulder wasn't upset with it. ALMOST. 

Mulder snorted at that. ^Almost. ^ 

Alex opened his mouth, but Mulder shook his head. ^Forget it. Let's just forget it for a little while. I'm hungry. ^ Fox turned to leave the room and Alex watched sadly, feeling somehow responsible, even though he wasn't sure how. 

Fox turned back and pulled him into a hug. "Come on, we worked up an appetite." 

Alex went with him; Fox holding his newly bandaged hand. 

**XXX**

December 22 2004  
Mulder-Krycek Apartment 

Kat blew out her candles with a little help from Alex. Fox watched fondly from his chair. Their apartment was full of family and friends, everyone wanted to see Katerina Samantha Mulder Krycek celebrate her fourth birthday. She was dressed in a lavender dress with a darker purple ribbon sash tied in a bow in the back. A matching purple ribbon held her dark brown hair in a ponytail. It curled naturally and bounced as she bounded around the room with her fellow cousins, showing off her presents and thanking her aunts and uncles. 

Alex cut the cake, glancing around for his lover; Fox was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, away from most of the guests. After handing out most of the cake, he took two pieces and some forks and napkins, handing one each to Mulder. 

Fox looked up surprised, but smiled as Alex pulled another chair close to him. "What are you doing in the corner, Fox?" 

Fox shook his head. "Nothing, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and I was up early with Kat, you know..." 

Alex nodded, but still watched Fox concernedly as his lover picked at his cake. Kat raced up to them. "Is it time for the big present now?!" Fox and Alex had held back on their main present, wanting her to have a surprise. Alex stood, "Not yet, ten minutes." 

Kat frowned, but then ran to her Aunt Anya to thank her for the Barbie doll. 

"I need to put it together, wanna help?" Alex asked, setting his empty plate down on a nearby table. Fox shook his head, "No, you go ahead, I'll make sure she doesn't peek." 

Alex disappeared into Kat's bedroom and shut the door. Kat was bouncing from guest to guest for the next couple of minutes; Fox closed his eyes tiredly for a moment and missed when Kat decided to go to her room for a toy. Opening his eyes he caught sight of her too late, she had opened her door. 

"Daddy!" She squealed excitedly. Fox shook his head as he stood to go to her, she was too curious for her own good... She'd make a good FBI agent. 

Fox reached her and put his hand on her shoulder, their guests crowded in around them and they peered in with them. Alex was smiling at Kat, too good-natured to be upset that his surprise was ruined. He was halfway through in setting up a play-kitchen for Kat. It was a fairly elaborate deal, with an oven, microwave, sink, fridge, phone, coffee maker and table all built in. They had both known Kat would love it. She always wanted to play in the kitchen and 'help' them. 

Kat jumped up and down. "Daddy! It's a kitchen!" 

Mulder smiled at her excitement, "Yes. It's YOUR kitchen. Now you can make your own food." They had bought her toy food, too. It was in another box, wrapped and waiting next to the various parts and pieces of the in-progress-kitchen. The guests milled back out of the room and Kat bounced out with them. 

Alex was attaching the door to the little fridge and Mulder noticed how his hands were trembling slightly. Cursing himself, he reached out. "Alex. I wasn't thinking. Let me do that." 

Alex frowned up at him, "I can do it, Fox." 

"I know, but you did to much today, anyway. Your hands are hurting. Don't deny it. I can feel it. Sit back and supervise, will you?" Alex handed him the plastic door and scooted back to give him room. Mulder started putting the door in wrong. Alex cleared his throat and his lover corrected his mistake and mock-glared at him. "See? You love to boss me around..." 

"Definitely. Just wait until we're in bed..." Mulder leered back and finished putting the kitchen together without too many mishaps. 

Kat played with it when they finished and even after the guests left...she still played with it. Making 'muffins' and 'cookies' until they put her to bed. 

Once in bed themselves, they lay spooned, Alex wrapped his arm over Mulder's side and hugged him, the rough, damaged skin of his hand brushing against Mulder's stomach. Fox put his own hand over Alex's and gently held it still. They lay, breathing quietly, Alex's head was propped up on Fox's shoulder, and his breath tickled the older man's neck. 

They hadn't made love through the opening since the cycle. Mulder had pulled back from contact there during sex and Alex had acquiesced without comment. Now, Alex wanted to make love to him there again. 

Alex slid his hand out from Fox's and gently rubbed the area around the slit, Fox moaned softly and stilled the hand again. 

^No? ^ Alex asked gently. 

^I don't know...if you want to... ^ Fox was extremely hesitant. 

^I want to, but if you don't-^ 

^It's okay.^ Mulder turned onto his back and Alex ran his hand up an down Fox's stomach, the opening seemed to swell as the folds of skin thickened and reddened slightly. Alex traced a finger along its edge and Fox moaned, pushing the finger harder against it. 

They made love slowly, but with every bit as much excitement and passion as the last time. Alex came in the hot tight channel right after Fox groaned out his own climax. They caught their breath, kissing and nuzzling as they recovered. Alex slipped out and they found themselves watching the slit. Same as before, it slowly lost its reddened color and shrunk back to a small closed slit. 

Alex kissed Fox on the lips again, whether in apology or closure, or both, neither was sure. They soon ended up back in their spoon embrace and fell asleep. 

December 25 2004  
10:15 a.m. 

Christmas morning was spent with just the three of them. The night before had been the family party at Anya's. 

Mulder and Alex still sat in their bathrobes at the dining room table, sipping coffee. Kat was playing with her new toys. She had raked in quite a load this year from both her birthday and Christmas. Kisa was chasing bits of ribbon and wrapping paper. Sasha was currently AWOL again, but no one was particularly worried. He always turned up. 

Alex arched his back and moved as if to stand. Fox put a hand out on his arm. "Where are you going?" 

"Shower, shave...we've been sitting here like lumps..." 

"It's Christmas morning. We're supposed to sit around like lumps. I haven't given you your present yet." 

"You gave me a cashmere sweater and those...interesting socks." Mulder had given him a beautiful dark green sweater and black socks with garish reindeer on them. 

Alex had given Mulder a DVD collection of all of the Star Trek movies and a dark brown leather jacket and gloves. 

"Yes, but I think you'll like this even better." Alex obligingly sat back down and Fox trailed his fingers down from his wrist and wrapped them around his hand, reaching out, he clasped Alex's other hand. 

Now holding both hands, Mulder looked into his eyes, a warm tingle spread from where Fox's hands gripped his own. Alex looked down in shock, the skin on his hands smoothed and healed before his eyes. Fox shifted his fingers, caressing over all of the damaged area until the hands he held were whole and undamaged. He finally let go, watching Alex closely through suspiciously shiny eyes. 

Alex flexed his fingers; they had been stiff and sore ever since the accident. Every wrinkle of skin had rubbed abrasively when he had used his fingers and the skin had felt fiery hot all of the time. 

Now? Now they felt normal. His sensation of touch seemed a little more sensitive, but normal. Alex felt a tear run down his cheek without realizing. He finally tore his eyes off of his hands to look up at his lover. 

Fox's eyes were still bright and wet. "How do they feel?" 

"Normal. Perfect. How-?" 

Mulder stood up and walked over to lean against Alex still sitting. Taking Alex's hand from the tabletop he pressed it against his belly, a light fluttering could be felt. 

Alex stared at his hand resting on Fox's stomach and then raised his face to stare wide-eyed at his lover. He had wished, but never truly dared to hope... 

Fox smiled down at him and a tear finally escaped, Alex pressed his head against Fox's belly and felt both arms cradle his head there. Alex then stood and embraced him, they kissed softly. 

Kat ran into the room. "What's going on?" She sensed something going on between the two of her fathers. 

They broke their embrace just enough to hold their hands out and she burrowed in, her arms clutching their legs, too short to fully join in so they knelt down and all three hugged. 

Pulling back finally, Fox glanced at Alex. They weren't sure how they were going to explain it to her, but they were too excited to wait. 

"Kat? There is ONE more present for all three of us this year." Kat looked around excitedly and then frowned, confused. "What?" 

"How would you like a brother or a sister?" 

Kat nodded excitedly. "Where?" 

They glanced at each other again. Fox decided to delay that conversation, "Not yet. But in several months, you'll have a brother or sister hopefully." Kat was disappointed at the delay and eventually went off to play. 

^How in the hell are we going to explain this one, Fox? ^ 

^I don't know... She's young, it won't seem all 'that' weird to her. ^ 

^No, but it will to everyone she talks to and there's NO way she won't... We have a dilemma on our hands. Maybe we should just say the stork delivered it and you just got fat for a while. ^ 

Mulder glared at him, ^I'm NOT lying to her. And I am NOT going to just tell everyone I'm just fat. ^ 

^How on earth will we explain it then? To our family? I don't think they'll buy another year round trip resulting in another adoption of a child that looks a heck of a lot like us. We get enough suspicious looks from my family. ^ 

Fox sank down in his chair, a grim look on his face. 

Alex regretted how such a miraculous event had turned sour. ^Relax, Lisa. We'll think of something. I'm sorry. ^ Alex caressed Fox's cheek with his newly healed hands. The fingertips were smooth and soft now. 

Mulder tilted his head up and smiled softly. Alex kissed him. ^I forgot. Thank you VERY much for my present. ^ and kissed him again. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
